El Destello Amarillo de Fairy Tail
by EnergySlide
Summary: (Aclarando el fanfic no sigue el canon de la serie Naruto sino con diferencias en la historia)Tras la noche del ataque del Kyuubi, Naruto es enviado al reino de Fiore en Earthland para que pueda tener una vida normal, es encontrado por Makarov y su nieto Laxus, enfrentara adversidades pero nada lo detendrá para ser conocido como el nuevo Kiroii Senko de Fairy tail(narutoxerzax?).
1. Capítulo 1: Prologo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y HADA COLA DE HIRO MASHIMA, CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE FICTICIO QUE NO PERTENECE A ESTOS ES PURAMENTE CREADO POR MI.**

 **PERSONA HABLANDO: "¡HIRAISHIN!"**

 **PERSONA PENSANDO: 'ZORRO PULGOSO'**

 **BIJUU, DRAGON O DEMONIO HABLANDO: "RAHHHHH"**

 **BIJUU, DRAGON O DEMONIO PENSANDO: 'MOCOSO INSOLENTE'**

 **Naruto: El Destello Amarillo De Fairy Tail.** **Capitulo 1: Prologo**

* * *

Naruto: El Destello Amarillo De Fairy Tail. Capitulo 1: Prologo

Era temprano en la mañana del 11 de octubre en Konoha. En la noche anterior La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas ha sido producida una de las peores catástrofes producida por el Kyuubi no Yoko el mas fuerte de los 9 Bijus y su controlador. Durante la batalla habían perdido, no solo al líder el Yondaime Hogake Minato Namikaze, sino también a su esposa la ex Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. En la oficina del Hokage yacía un bebe recién nacido, que era el único heredero de estos dos grandes héroes, su nombre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Mientras lloraba, el pequeño recién nacido no tenia idea de la maldición que cargaba, la de un Jinchuriki.

Empujado a su antigua posición, El Sandaime Hogake Hiruzen Sarutobi Observa como salia el sol sobre su aldea. Miro al recién nacido, cuando una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del anciano. 'Naruto, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Espero que algún día ... puede perdonar a este viejo tonto ... Solo hacer esto con la esperanza de que tengas una vida normal '. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un arrepentimiento en la puerta de su oficina "Entrar".

Siguiendo la orden de Sandaime Hogake, vio por reflejo en la ventana cuando dos jóvenes shinobis entraron en su oficina. Uno llevaba el atuendo habitual Jounin y el otro llevaba el atuendo Anbu. Ambos con sus protectores de frente cubren su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Señor Sandaime nos llamaste?" Dijo Obito quien fue el primero en entrar en la sala.

"Sí, necesito un favor de ustedes dos". Hiruzen se gira desde la ventana para ver a los dos jóvenes shinobi. "Estoy seguro de que ya sabes, que anoche tu sensei, el Yondaime Hogake y su esposa ya no están con nosotros ... Junto con 1/4 de nuestra población ... debido al ataque de Nueve Colas".

Ambos jóvenes asintieron a la palabra del Sandaime mientras continuaba.

"Lo que no sabes es que después del ataque, hemos descubierto quien lo produjo..." Haciendo una breve pausa. Hiruzen coloco un sello de silencio sobre la habitación cortando cualquier posible infiltrado. "Escuchen, confió en ustedes dos, se que Minato tuvo a sus estudiantes en una gran estima, pero lo que les voy a decir no sale de esta habitación ¿Entendido?".

Tanto Kakashi como Obito se miraron con nerviosismo mientras el Sandaime hablaba, pero el continuo y no les dejo la oportunidad de contestar. "Confió en ustedes dos .Lo que les voy a decir es un secreto rango SS".

"¡Señor Sandaime, no creo que nos debe contar una información de tal magnitud, quiero decir, somos jóvenes, ¿No hay alguien mas ?! Kakashi pregunto al Sandaime

""No, en realidad son los únicos en esta aldea en quienes confió esta información. Ustedes son el futuro de esta aldea y los únicos capaces de cumplir esta misión que les voy a pedir que realicen" Hiruzen gira una canasta en su escritorio y revela a un bebe recién nacido en la mesa. "Este niño nació anoche, momentos antes del ataque. Se llama Naruto, es el hijo de Minato y Kushina".

Los dos jóvenes miraron al niño y sintieron que se les rompía el corazón. 'Tiene la cara de Kushina-sama... y el mismo cabello que Sensei' . Penso para si mismo Kakashi

"El legado de Sensei...¡Esperaaa! ¿A uno de nosotros se le dará la tarea de criarlo?... Quiero decir, me encantaría, ¡Pero no puedo! Rin y yo empezamos a vivir juntos. No voy a aparecer y decir: "Oye Rin ¿Sabes lo tristes que estábamos por la muerte de Sensei y Kushina-sama ? Bueno, tengo a su hijo ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ¡Ella me dará una paliza no saben como es cuando se enoja aun me da escalofríos desde la ultima vez que se enojo cuando me encontró leyendo el nuevo libro Icha Icha: Paradise y lo peor de todo es que lo quemo frente a mis ojos" Obito respondió llorando al estilo anime causando una gota de sudor a Kakashi y al Sandaime." Bueno no, primero llorara un poco después de aproximadamente una hora o dos dirá que si .¡Sin mencionar en la forma que le voy a decir, sonara como si lo hubiese secuestrado! Espera ¿A donde voy con esto otra vez...?" La cabeza de Obito zumbo cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaron a 14.000.605 posibilidades de su posible futuro (NA: Entendí esa referencia, los que no A:Infinite War) . Hiruzen estaba pensando que tal vez tomo la decisión equivocada al pedirle que estuviera allí.

"Obito, por favor cálmate. Como dije Minato y Kushina llamaron a su hijo Naruto y también es el nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyuubi". Tanto Kakashi como Obito se callaron ante la mirada seria que les envió el anciano.

"Kakashi, como miembro del ANBU Black Ops ya deberías saber que Kushina fue el anterior anfitrión del Kyuubi. Lo que no sabias fue que el sello se debilito durante el embarazo. Lo tuvimos todo planeado cuando fuera la hora del parto, como ya deben saber el parto fue fuera de la aldea como precaución". Hiruzen informo a los dos shinobis presentes.

"¿Eso fue lo que paso? ¿El Kyuubi pudo romper el sello?" Pregunto Obito

"No exactamente...las palabras moribundas de Minato fueron que el sello no fue roto por el Kyuubi sino por... Madara Uchiha. Parece que tu informe sobre Madara Uchiha estaba vivo era correcto Obito, estuvo aquí...Personalmente dudaba de tus palabras pero mi corazón creía en ti... Solo ahora puedo arrepentirme de no tomar medidas adicionales, fui un tonto lo lamento mucho...Si tan solo no hubiera cometido ese error, podríamos haber evitado esta catástrofe" Obito y Kakashi se miraron entre si tras escuchar las palabras del Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama ¿Usted cree que Madara vaya tras Naruto? ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí?" Pregunto Kakashi temeroso.

"No, no creo que intente nada en este momento. Se cree que Minato lastimo a Madara así que deberiamos tener algo de tiempo. Pero mi preocupación por Naruto no es por Madara es por la propia aldea. Es por eso que coloque un sello de silencio en la habitacion. Afortunadamente, en las ultima horas tras releer su informe, Obito ideo un plan que creo sera la mejor opción para Naruto... Quiero que ustedes dos envíen a Naruto a otra dimensión con la ayuda de su Kamui" Respondió el Sandaime shockeando a los dos jovenes shinobis.

"¡QUEEEE!" Ambos gritaron estupefactos. Hiruzen se sorprendió un poco ya que se esperaba que Obito gritara pero siempre creía que Kakashi era el mas silencioso del grupo Genin de Minato.

"Cálmense y déjenme explicarles por que quiero que hagan esto". Interrumpió Hiruzen.

"Por favor Sandaime-sama explique lo. No solo hemos perdido a nuestro Sensei y la mitad de nuestra antigua clase Genin ¡SINO TAMBIÉN VAMOS A PERDER AL HIJO DE SENSEI! ¿Como puede pensar en eso?" Kakashi refuto al anciano. Sin embargo Obito aun se quedaba callado, espero la respuesta del Hogake.

"Lo hago porque ustedes saben como es tratado un Jinchuriki, solo fíjense como fue el tratamiento de Rin cuando se enteraron de que el Sanbi estaba sellado dentro de ella, ahora con Naruto va a ser aun peor ya que tiene al Kyuubi por favor entiendan mi decisión" Explico Hiruzen con tristeza

Obito estaba a punto de llorar al recordar como la gente de Konoha se enteraron del Sanbi y como trataron a Rin. Ella siempre estaba tan feliz y traía alegría a las personas con una sonrisa, pero cuando se expandió el rumor del sellamiento del Sanbi a lo largo de dos años, ahora ni siquiera puede caminar por la calle cuando la gente se aleja de ella por tenerle miedo al demonio sellado dentro de ella.

Si no fuera por el hecho que era mayor que Naruto y tener a personas como Obito, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Sensei y Kushina junto a ella; Obito sabia que nunca habría podido sonreír de nuevo. En su corazón sabia que el Sandaime tenia razón, Naruto no tenia a nadie que lo cuidara desde el principio, sintió una punzada en el corazón, Obito no quería soportar la idea de lo que experimentaría.

"Kakashi se que esto es difícil y se que es mucho pedir, pero se debe hacer por el bien de Naruto. Lo que estamos haciendo es tratar de darle al niño un nuevo comienzo en la vida para que pueda ser capaz tener una infancia feliz y no tener preocupaciones en este mundo, para que nadie lo mire con odio o miedo al demonio sellado dentro de el. Por favor Kakashi y Obito te ruego que hagas esto por Naruto" Hiruzen dijo cayendo de rodillas, Kakashi sabia que no estaba haciendo esto como Hokage sino como amigo de Minato, su sensei , y también pidiendo perdón por este plan que había ideado.

"Señor Sandaime... por favor no tiene que estar de rodillas. Esto es... mucho que aceptar" Kakashi bajo la cabeza avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Lo se y realmente lamento haberles encomendado esta tarea, pero debemos hacer esto. Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que Danzo descubra que el niño estaba vivo y es el nuevo anfitrión del Kyuubi. Se que ambos saben en no confiar en Danzo, han visto como intento influenciar a Itachi Uchiha desde la sombras. Ya he preparado pergaminos para el. Algunos son sobre control de chakra, escalar arboles, caminar sobre el agua y varios mas. Cambien puse los rollos de las técnicas de su padre que el solo puede abrir, incluido el Rasengan, el Hiraishin y también incluí algunos Los Clones de Sombra y sobre sus posible afinidades elementales, así que debemos actuar rápidamente" Explico Hiruzen.

Kakashi y Obito se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron en silencio antes de volver a mirar al Hokage.

"¿Señor Sandaime podría darnos media hora?" Dijo Obito

"Me temo que no, solo puedo darles diez minutos. No podemos permitirle darle tiempo a Danzo para que pueda enterarse de la existencia del niño. Lo que deseen darle al niño háganlo rápido" Respondió el Hokage

Tan rápido como un rayo, ambos se movieron alrededor de la villa y agarraron varios objetos mientras Kakashi los sellaba dentro de un pergamino diferente y lo colocaba al lado de Naruto.

Se detuvieron afuera de la casa de Minato y Kushina. Cuando entraron parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. La sala de estar todavía tenia el olor y todavía podían sentir el calor de los dos shinobi. Agarraron varios artículos y lo sellaron dentro de varios pergaminos. Obito luego se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa de la sala de estar había un pergamino que estaba marcado con el nombre de "Kyuubi". Se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose si Minato sabia algo podría suceder durante el parto. Ambos acordaron llevarse el pergamino con ellos.

Cuando se estaban yendo, Kakashi vio el haori de su sensei con los kanjis de Yondaime Hokage. Sabiendo que era algo que también debería pasarse como legado, lo sello en un pergamino, cuando lo sello se le ocurrió una idea como sabia las afinidades de su sensei que eran el viento y el relámpago, y posiblemente heredaría cualquiera de las afinidades de sus padres, sello en un pergamino su Jutsu insignia El Chidori, como un regalo por todos los cumpleaños que no podía estar con él. Saliendo tan rápido como pudieron llegaron a la mansión del Hokage.

"Señor Sandaime usted sabe que algunos podrían ver esto como un debilitamiento del pueblo, ¿No es así?" Pregunto Obito en un tono preocupado.

"Lo se Obito, pero deja que este viejo se ocupe de ello" Hiruzen sonrió al joven shinobi.

"Esta todo listo Señor Sandaime" Declaro Kakashi.

"Naruto, perdona a este viejo tonto y rezo a cualquier Dios que te este cuidando para que obtengas una vida feliz". Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que hablo con Naruto mientras estaba en su mundo natal. Kakashi y Obito se miraron entre si, antes de agarrar la canasta de Naruto. Luego levantando su protector de frente, ambos activaron el Mangekyo Sharingan y realizaron la técnica Kamui, poco después entraron al mundo dimensional.

* * *

(Lugar, año y hora del día desconocido)

Al llegar a un mundo extraño, ambos Shinobi se sorprendieron al ver una ciudad tan bella y mas avanzada en tecnología que en Konoha. Era de noche y ambos permanecieron escondidos en las sombras buscando un lugar donde pudieran dejar a Naruto. Cuando por fin vieron un edifico que parecía una especie de castillo , tenia una especie de marca de forma como una hada en la parte delantera y banderas que contenían el mismo emblema. Notaron que las luces aun estaban encendidas, así que esperaron hasta que alguien se fuera.

Mientras tanto, Makarov Dreyar y su nieto Laxus fueron los dos últimos miembros en salir del gremio llamado Fairy Tail. De repente Laxus noto que una cesta apareció frente a la entrada del gremio. Al ver esto, Laxus corrió hacia la cesta, ignorando las llamadas de su abuelo, para que se quedara a su lado.

"¡Ey abuelo parece que es un bebe! ¡Es un bebe dentro de una canasta en la entrada del gremio! ¿Quien dejaría un bebe acaso no lo querían sus padres? Pregunto Laxus con un profundo pésame al recordar a su propio padre como lo trataba.

"No lo se Laxus, no lo se. No podemos dejarlo aquí, supongo que deberíamos dejarlo en un centro de adopción..." Makarov no pudo terminar ya que Laxus había agarrado uno de sus brazos, mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"NO!, no podemos hacerle eso abuelo, quien sabe que tipos lo adoptaran podrían maltratarlo, ¡Tenemos que cuidar de el!" Respondió Laxus con convicción.

Mirando a los ojos de su nieto, Makarov sabia que no podía ganar esta pelea con el así que se dio por vencido "Bueno, parece que gane otro nieto ¿No es así?" Declaro Makaron con una sonrisa.

Al ver al anciano y al niño sacar a Naruto de la cuna y llevarlo adentro del edificio, Kakashi y Obito soltaron un suspiro de alivio y así dejaron este mundo con Naruto atrás.

* * *

 **BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y MI PRIMER FANFIC ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL PROLOGO! QUE EN ESTOS DIAS TRAERE LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FANFIC, COMO ESTE ES MI PRIMER TRABAJO ESCRITO EN ESTA PLATAFORMA PORFAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY 100% SEGURO QUE LES ENCANTARA, TAMBIEN PUEDEN DARME EN LOS COMENTARIOS CONSEJOS QUE ME PERMITAN MEJORAR AL HACER EL FIC, TAMBIEN ESTE FIC ES NARUTO x ERZA PERO SI QUIEREN PUEDO AGREGAR A MIRAJANE 7u7, A QUIEN NO LE GUSTARIA , PERO SI NO QUIERAN A MIRA DIGANME A QUIEN LE GUSTARIA (ES UN MINI HAREM DE 2 NADA MAS ASI QUE ELIJAN BIEN, PERO PERSONALMENTE MIRA XD) USTEDES DECIDEN YA QUE FALTA VARIOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE INICIE UN ROMANCE, DENLE FOLLOW/FAV PARA QUE PUEDA VER SU APOYO EN LA HISTORIA Y NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES...**

 **JA NE**


	2. Capítulo 2: Traición en la Familia

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y HADA COLA DE HIRO MASHIMA, CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE FICTICIO QUE NO PERTENECE A ESTOS ES PURAMENTE CREADO POR MI.**

 **PERSONA HABLANDO:** "¡HIRAISHIN!"

 **PERSONA PENSANDO:** 'ZORRO PULGOSO'

 **BIJUU, DRAGON O DEMONIO HABLANDO:** **"** **RAHHHHH"**

 **BIJUU, DRAGON O DEMONIO PENSANDO: 'MOCOSO INSOLENTE'**

 **Naruto: El Destello Amarillo De Fairy Tail.** **Capitulo 2: Traición en la familia**

* * *

Año: X772

Nos ubicamos en el Reino de Fiore, conocido por tener a los Gremios Mágicos más famosos y por sus adorados 10 Santos Magos, en una ciudad llamada Magnolia se encuentra uno de los gremios más queridos y destructivos de todo Fiore, afuera de este Gremio se encontraba un chico con el cabello rubio que desafiaba la gravedad con picos expandiéndose por todas las direcciones con dos flequillos que enmarcan su rostro, con los ojos más azules que cualquier persona pueda tener, con dos pares de tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla. Este chico era Naruto Dreyar nieto del Tercer Maestro de Fairy Tail Makarov y hermano pequeño de Laxus Dreyar, que a la edad de 8 años amaba al Gremio y amaba la ciudad de Magnolia y su gente. A pesar que no podía usar magia, siempre encontraba maneras de darse a conocer como un miembro de Fairy Tail.

"¡AJAJAJAJAJA¡ ¡Eres demasiado lento, nunca me atraparas viejo ¡JAJAJAJAJA!" —Naruto gritó mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa al hombre que lo perseguía.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO DE MIERDA! ¡TIENES QUE LIMPIAR EL GRAFITI QUE HICISTE EN LA PARED DE MI TIENDA!" —Gritó el comerciante local mientras corría tras Naruto.

Naruto simplemente le saco la lengua y le guiño el ojo mientras subía rápidamente por la escaleras de una casa para hacer su escape heroico. Una vez que llego al techo, la segunda etapa de su plan entró en acción.

"Naruto dime ¿Porque estoy aquí de nuevo? y ¿Porque sigues haciendo bromas?" —Laxus aparentemente estaba aburrido mientras se sentaba a ver a su hermano pequeño llegar al techo.

"Awww no seas un aguafiestas Laxus-nii ¿No podemos divertirnos como cuando pintamos la ropa interior del abuelo de color rosa, JAJAJAJA?" —Naruto respondió mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Laxus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Lo admitiré en ese momento fue gracioso, pero te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle" —Laxus se levanto y camino hacia Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro, no creo que me haya olvidado de nada? —Naruto respondió confundido, estaba seguro que esa fue una de sus mejores bromas.

Laxus ya al estar cerca de Naruto le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, provocando que besara el suelo.

"¡OLVIDASTE QUE ME ECHARON LA CULPA DE TU BROMA MIENTRAS ESCAPABAS PEQUEÑO IDIOTA! —Laxus exclamó furioso mientras salía humo de su puño.

"¡OWWW! ¿Porque tienes que ser tan malo Laxus-nii? sabes que no puedo usar magia, así que necesito tu ayuda para que no me atrapen" —En el momento que Naruto termino de explicar, el comerciante había subido al techo.

"¡EY MOCOSO...! Oh honorable nieto, podrías hacerle un favor a este simple comerciante y capturar a ese mocoso de bigotes por favor" —Laxus regresó su atención hacia Naruto.

"Claro viejo lo cuidare bien" —Laxus lanzó una sonrisa macabra hacia Naruto quien sudo de nerviosismo.

"Eh Laxus-nii que quieres... ¡AHHHH! —Laxus agarro a Naruto de su camisa, levantándolo sobre su hombro.

"Si no te importa, me lo llevaré para que enfrente su castigo" —Laxus salto del del techo con Naruto a cuestas y rápidamente se movió por las calles de Magnolia y dejó caer a Naruto dentro del Gremio.

"¡Wow! Realmente le engañaste bien ¿No es cierto Laxus-nii?, realmente engañamos a ese viejo ¿Verdad?...¿Verdad?" —Laxus no respondió. El pánico comenzó a llenarse sobre los ojos de Naruto, cuando Makarov llegó y le dio un coscorrón en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Mocoso ya es bastante malo lidiar con el Consejo Mágico por cuestiones del Gremio, ahora también tengo que lidiar con tus bromas que hacer por la ciudad! ¡Juro que nada peor puede pasar!" —Exclamó un Makarov furioso.

Naruto siempre fue reconocido por ser el bromistas dentro del Gremio. Sus víctimas favoritas fueron Macao, Wakaba, por supuesto su abuelo y alguna veces el As de Fairy Tail Gildarts Clive. Solo había un hombre que temía hacerle bromas y ese hombre era Ivan Dreyar el padre de Laxus. Siempre tenía una sensación desagradable en sus entrañas cuando se acercaba a él, su sonrisa era falsa y podía sentir oscuridad en su corazón.

Ivan entro al Gremio después de completar su solicitud de trabajo. "¿Dónde está mi padre, deseo hablar con el?"

"Estoy aquí y realmente no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, ¿Que es lo que necesitas?" —Makarov le mostró su posición a su hijo levantando su mano.

"Me llevaré a Laxus ahora. No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para su edad ¡Lo voy a entrenar para asegurarme que sea el más fuerte del Gremio que hubo, que hay y que habrá **(NA:REFERENCIAS EVERYWHERE)"** —Ivan hablo con confianza en su voz, él no solicitaba sino exigía.

"La respuesta es no Ivan, no se que planeas hacer a Laxus con tu entrenamiento, ¡Pero los dos sabemos que eso lo pondrá en peligro!" —Makarov le lanzó una dura mirada hacia su hijo.

"¡¿ESTAS CUESTIONANDO MI LEALTAD HACIA MI PROPIO HIJO?!" —Ivan intentó replicar pero Makarov lo detuvo.

"¡NO, YO ESTOY CUESTIONANDO MI LEALTAD HACIA MI PROPIO HIJO!" —Gruñendo Ivan se acerco a Laxus y lo agarro del brazo.

Ivan entrecerró los ojos mirando a su padre. Sabía a donde iba su argumento, pero necesitaba mantener su sonrisa falsa frente a todo los miembros del gremio. "Ven mi pequeño Laxus, nos vamos a casa, puedes ver a tu abuelo y a Naruto mañana" —Dijo Ivan mientras agarraba el brazo de Laxus y lo arrastraba lejos del Gremio.

Naruto miró a su abuelo. Makarov estaba pensando porque su propio hijo estaba tratando de engañar a todos en el gremio. La rabia lleno todo su ser pero se relajo y suspiro para relajarse. No iba a dejar que esto se resolviera así, sabía cuando era el mejor momento para resolver las cosas de formas más privada.

De repente Gildarts que está viendo todo lo acontecido se acercó a Ivan. "Ivan se que no somos los mejores amigos, y casi no nos hablamos pero no puedo dejar que destruyas la relación con tu padre, ya sea el Maestro o no".

Ivan se volvió hacia Gildarts. "¿Porque debe importarme lo que pienses? Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos o tengo que recordarte ¡A TU PROPIA FAMILIA!" —Gildarts se estremeció por las duras palabra de Ivan. El dolor de cuando su esposa Cornelia lo dejo, aun estaba fresco en su memoria. Además de enterarse que recientemente había fallecido, tampoco ayudó.

"¡IVAN! —Ese fue el momento de la ruptura de la calma de Makarov, ahora estaba furioso pero no era el único. A Naruto le agradaba Gildarts, era como una figura paterna para él. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto y ver como ese **HIJO DE PERRA (NA:XDDD)** se salia con la suya y enfrentaba a su abuelo y su figura paterna. Así que dispuesto, corrió hacia Ivan con el puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearlo.

Ivan esperaba que nadie ni mucho menos Naruto lo atacará, así que esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero tan pronto como Naruto estuvo a punto de hacer contacto, fue detenido por su abuelo quien extendió su brazo para agarrarlo.

"No Naruto me encargare personalmente de el mas tarde. Por ahora Ivan te quiero dejar algo en claro, quiero que traigas a Laxus mañana. Hablaremos sobre esto cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco." —Naruto sabía que esto era mentira. Le dijo esto para que ambos se calmasen no solo Ivan. Ivan simplemente resoplo como respuesta y abandonó el gremio. Laxus siguió a su padre en silencio, pero miró a su abuelo y a su hermano pequeño antes de salir.

Mientras tanto Gildarts seguía en silencio tratando de sacar los tristes recuerdos de su mente, se dirigió hacia la pizarra de solicitudes y tomó una de ellas sin mirarlo, necesitaba tener un tiempo de calmarse y dejar salir todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro de él.

"Maestro tomaré este trabajo" Mostrando el documento de la solicitud a Makarov simplemente asintió con la cabeza cuando Gildarts abandonó el gremio. Caminando por la ciudad se encontró con una niña pequeña con un pequeño perro blanco a su lado, parecía perdida como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo o alguien.

"¡Ey niña! ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas perdido? —Gildarts pregunto a la pequeña niña.

"No señor, no estoy perdido...bueno no lo sé en realidad, estoy tratando de encontrar el Gremio de Fairy Tail, ¡Verá es que soy maga y deseo unirme!" —La pequeña niña respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Ohhhh jajajaja! ¡Esta de suerte niña! Ves ese gran edificio de ahí atrás" —Gildarts respondió apuntando con el pulgar hacia el gremio. "Bueno ese es Fairy Tail".

"¡Gracias señor! Supongo que usted es un miembro de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Cana Alberona" —Ella sonrió mirando a Gildarts.

"Vaya es un placer conocerte tambien Cana, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive" —Gildarts responde, sorprendiendo a Cana, al saber que estaba hablando con el hombre que su madre le dijo que era su padre.

"¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿No estás mintiendo?!" —Dijo Cana esperanzada.

"¡JAJAJAJA! Por supuesto que lo es, veo grandes cosas en tu futuro niña, serás una gran adición a Fairy Tail. Ahora cuando ingreses al Gremio habla con Makarov y dile que eres una amiga mía y qué deseas unirte al Gremio, el te ayudara ¿De acuerdo?" Respondió Gildarts mientras partía hacia su misión.

Cana se inclinó en agradecimiento y corrió hacia la entrada del Gremio, abriéndose ella vio a un chico rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y a un anciano no mucho más alto que el a su lado, así que se dirigió hacia ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ivan entro al Gremio con un solo propósito. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba hablando con una niña que nunca antes había visto pero decidió ignorarlo. Se dirigió hacia su padre que estaba sentado en la barra.

"Estoy aquí, de que quieres hablar" —Ivan dijo de manera cortante.

"Deseo saber cual es la verdadera razón por la que quieres entrenar a Laxus, el no es un niño débil. En la forma que está progresando, podría ser un mago de Clase S antes de que cumpla los 18 años, lo cual es más pronto de lo que tu te convertiste..." —Makarov se detuvo y miró detrás de Ivan, notando que faltaba alguien "Por cierto ¿Donde esta Laxus? ¿Pensé que lo trajiste contigo?"

"Laxus se sintió enfermo de la noche a la mañana. Comenzó a sudar después de que le implante la Lacrima en su cuerpo, todo para que sea el mago mas fuerte de toda Fiore" —Respondió el **malnacido** de manera arrogante.

¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ! —Makarov gritó con ira.

A pesar de que estaba hablando con su nueva amiga Cana, Naruto aun podía escuchar la conversación y al escuchar que una lacrima fue implantado en Laxus, en su hermano, sabía que su vida podía estar en peligro. Esto lo sabía ya que una vez hace un año había tomado "prestado" una lágrima y le pidió a su abuelo que lo implanta dentro de el para asi poder aprender y utilizar magia.

Cabe decir que Makarov estaba tan enojado con Naruto, que casi destruyó la mitad de Magnolia. Una profunda oleada de rabia llenaba el ser de Naruto, mas de lo que sentía ayer. Las palabras que su abuelo le había dicho ese dia resonaba en su mente. 'Naruto al implantarse la lacrima podría costarte la vida, el poder dentro del cristal pone a tu cuerpo al filo de la muerte, más aún que eres un niño todavía ya que tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte , ¡ASÍ QUE TE PROHIBO USAR ESO IDIOTA!'.

Naruto no pudo contener su ira ,asi que corrio una vez más hacia Ivan. Pero esta vez Makarov no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. "¡COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI HERMANO! ¡TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!" —En ese momento la apariencia de Naruto había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran azules sino rojos carmesí con su pupila rasgada, su cabello era más alborotado y sus marcas de bigote se profundizaron más. Cuando golpeo a Ivan, envío al mago a estrellarse contra la pared del gremio.

Lentamente Ivan se puso de pie, no había esperado ser golpeado por el mocoso. Pero tan pronto estuvo de pie, Naruto ya estaba en frente de él 'El mocoso es rápido'

"¡RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" —Naruto grito de rabia y siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. No se detuvo en su ataque al bastardo.

Makaron estaba estupefacto, nunca se esperó tal poder de su nieto. '¿Habrá despertado su poder mágico?' —Makarov pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba los ataques de Naruto. 'No, esto se siente más oscuro, es como si estuviera controlando su cuerpo' —Makarov concluyó su pensamiento, actuando tan rápido como pudo, intervino no sólo para salvar a Ivan sino también a Naruto.

Extendiendo sus brazos, aplasto a Naruto en el suelo dejandolo inconsiente. Al mirar a su nieto noto que su apariencia había vuelto a la normalidad. Ivan estaba completamente furioso por ser humillado por el mocoso.

"¡ESE MOCOSO! ¡DEJA QUE LO MATE!" —Gritó Ivan con ira cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el inconsciente Naruto , pero fue detenido en seco cuando su padre se interpuso en su camino. "Muévete viejo... ese mocoso debe aprender la lección".

"¿Dime porque Ivan, es porque lastimo tu cuerpo o tu ego?" —Makarov pregunto, pero su hijo no le respondió.

"Debes considerarte afortunado Ivan, que fue Naruto quien saltó para pelear contigo, en lugar de mi, porque nadie podría haberme detenido" —Makarov respondió fríamente a su hijo.

"No te atreverías viejo, jajaja, este gremio no es nada sin mi y lo sabes muy bien. En el momento que bajes la guardia, le enseñaré una lección a ese niño de que atacarme siempre trae consecuencias". —Ivan respondió señalando a Naruto.

Se produjo un profundo silencio en el Gremio tras escuchar las palabras de Ivan, era tan silencioso que hasta se podía escuchar claramente los gemi...*tos* *tos* quiero decir las órdenes del restaurante del otro lado de la calle que daba al salón del Gremio.

"Ivan...¿Estarías dispuesto a matar a Naruto? —Makarov pregunto con la cabeza agachada ensombreciendo sus ojos.

"El morirá sino es capaz de sobrevivir a mis ataques" —Un escalofrío barrio a los miembros del Gremio presentes, las palabras de Ivan resonó en las cabezas de cada mago de Fairy Tail.

"Entonces no me dejas otra opción Ivan, como Tercer Maestro de Fairy Tail, estás expulsado permanentemente del Gremio, no solo has matado a tu propio hijo, sino que también has amenazado la vida a quien considero mi propio nieto, un niño que estaba actuando como un verdadero miembro de Fairy Tail al defender a su familia , protegiendo y cuidando a las personas que lo rodean, hasta el punto de saltar y enfrentar a aquellos que amenazan la seguridad de las personas quiere ayudar y proteger..." —Makarov le respondió a su hijo antes de señalar la entrada del Gremio "Ahora fuera de mi vista".

"Como si tuvieras poder sobre mí, eres un hombre viejo, una cascara de tu antiguo poder, ¡Ahora muévete!" —Ivan trato una vez más agarrar a Naruto pero Makarov nuevamente le bloqueó el paso.

"No has escuchado la orden que te di. No se, si lamentare esto por el resto de mi vida, pero mi corazón lo decidio asi. Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres". —Makarov extendió sus brazo "...¡UNO!".

"N-No te atreverías"

"...¡DOS!" —El poder mágico se arremolino entre las manos de Makarov.

"E-estás fingiendo, e-eres un viejo fanfarrón"

"...¡TRES!" —Makarov golpeó sus manos juntas "¡FAIRY LAWWWWW!"

Una brillante y cálida luz envolvió a Magnolia, sin embargo nadie sufrió daños. De hecho la mayoría había tenido la sensación de ser abrazados por los propios ángeles. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Ivan fue visto temblando, con la piel pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedo mirando a su padre mostrando nada mas que terror y miedo por el hombre.

"Vete y nunca más te acerques a Fairy Tail...Si descubro que has levantado un solo dedo a alguno de mis hijos, desearás que hubiera acabado con tu vida ahora mismo" —Al escuchar las palabras y el tono de Makarov, Ivan huyó tan rápido como pudo.

De repente Naruto se despertó con todo su cuerpo adolorido "Owow ow ow ow ow ¿Porque me duele tanto el cuerpo?... Lo último que recuerdo es estar hablando con Cana y de repente...nada" —Dijo Naruto mientras tenía una expresión de confusión.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su nieto, Makarov sintió que era el momento adecuado para que Naruto supiera la verdad. Mientras caminaba hacia Naruto, coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico "Naruto, quiero que me sigas... Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte. Creo que debería haberte dicho esto hace unos años atras" .

* * *

 **YYY HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, COMO VEN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NARUTO SABRÁ TODO LA VERDAD SOBRE SU ORIGEN Y COMO LO TOMARA? , EN OTRAS NOTICIAS GRACIAS A NGEL TABLERO POR LA RECOMENDACIÓN DE LOS GUIONES, CREO QUE MEJORA MUCHA MAS LA REDACCION ASÍ QUE GRACIAS HERMANO, TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC, ME DA LAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SABER QUE EN LOS FUTUROS DIAS O MESES XD SE UNIRAN MAS Y MAS PERSONAS ME DA LA INSPIRACIÓN DE CONTINUAR, NO TENGO PLANEADO DEJAR ABANDONADO EL FIC SI SE LO PREGUNTAN, AHORA MAS QUE SON VACACIONES XD HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES CONTINUAS POR LO MENOS DOS VECES A LA SEMANA SI ME ESFUERZO, EN EL TEMA DEL EMPAREJAMIENTO AUN NO ESTA DECIDO VOY A ESPERAR QUE MAS PERSONAS DEN SU OPONION CON RESPECTO AL TEMA, ASI QUE CON NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES...**

 **JA NE**


	3. Chapter 3: Orígenes descubiertos

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y HADA COLA DE HIRO MASHIMA, CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE FICTICIO QUE NO PERTENECE A ESTOS ES PURAMENTE CREADO POR MI.**

 **PERSONA HABLANDO:** "¡HIRAISHIN!"

 **PERSONA PENSANDO:** 'ZORRO PULGOSO'

 **BIJUU, DRAGÓN O DEMONIO HABLANDO:** **RAHHHHH"**

 **BIJUU, DRAGÓN O DEMONIO PENSANDO: 'MOCOSO INSOLENTE'**

 **Naruto: El Destello Amarillo De Fairy Tail.** **Capítulo 3: ORÍGENES DESCUBIERTOS**

* * *

Makarov llevo a Naruto a casa, él creía que estaba listo para decirle la verdad de como lo encontraron. Caminando al sótano, Makarov utilizó su magia Titan, para crecer lo suficientemente alto como para quitar varias cajas grandes que obstruyen su camino. Con todo despejado sacó una cesta con varios pergaminos y una nota escrita incluido, pero parecía que estaban escritos en un idioma diferente al suyo.

"Naruto escucha, hace 8 años, Laxus y yo te encontramos en la entrada del Gremio en esta canasta. Descubrimos tu nombre gracias a una amiga mia Porlyusica, quien pudo traducir varias de las palabras escritas en la nota, lamento haberte mentido Naruto. Segun lo poco que descubrimos, ellos te enviaron aquí para que tuvieras una infancia mejor y una familia que te amara" —Makarov finalizó entregandole la carta a Naruto. "Porlyusica dijo que tu eres el único que puede entender estos escritos, debe ser natural para ti ¿Puedes leerlo?"

"Yo...nunca había visto esto antes, pero...de alguna manera lo entiendo,creo que puedo hacerlo" —Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quizás por fin entendería porque no puede usar magia, asi que comenzo a leer lentamente la carta que Makarov le había entregado.

 ** _PARA NARUTO:_**

 ** _EY NARUTO, SUPONGO QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTO CUANDO YA ERES MAS MAYOR EN COMPARACIÓN AL BEBÉ QUE DEJAMOS EN ESTE MUNDO, COMO YA SABRÁS, TU ERES DIFERENTE NARUTO, MEJOR DICHO ESPECIAL. LA VERDAD ES QUE EN ESTE MUNDO DONDE VIVES, NO ES EL LUGAR DONDE NACISTE. EN EL MUNDO QUE TU Y YO PERTENECEMOS PODEMOS UTILIZAR ESTA ENERGÍA LLAMADA CHAKRA, EL CUAL FLUYE POR DENTRO DE NUESTRO CUERPO, PARA RESUMIRLO ES LA COMBINACIÓN DE LA ENERGÍA ESPIRITUAL Y FÍSICA._**

 ** _EL LUGAR DONDE NACISTE SE LLAMA KONOHA, Y EL LÍDER DE NUESTRO PUEBLO SE LLAMA HOKAGE, DE HECHO EL YONDAIME HOKAGE ERA TU PADRE SE LLAMABA MINATO, POR DECIRLO ERA UNA PERSONA BASTANTE FAMOSA. TU VIEJO ERA COMO UN PADRE PARA MI, ADEMÁS DE SER MI SENSEI. NOS ENSEÑO A MI Y A OTRAS DOS PERSONAS MÁS, KAKASHI Y RIN. LOS CUATRO LUCHAMOS, TRABAJAMOS Y NOS DIVERTIMOS JUNTOS,ERAMOS MAS QUE UN EQUIPO, FUIMOS UNA FAMILIA Y LO SEGUIMOS SIENDO SOLO QUE EL YA NO ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS._**

 _ **EN LA NOCHE DE TU NACIMIENTO, UN DEMONIO CONOCIDO COMO KYUUBI NO YOKO ATACO NUESTRA ALDEA. EN SU ALBOROTO MATO A MUCHAS PERSONAS INCLUYENDO A TU PADRE Y TU MADRE KUSHINA. PERO FINALMENTE FUE DERROTADO, CON UN GRAN COSTO, EN ESE ENTONCES TU PADRE QUE ERA LÍDER DE NUESTRA ALDEA LUCHÓ POR DEFENDER EL PUEBLO, PERO MAS IMPORTANTE A SU ESPOSA Y SU HIJO. LA ÚNICA MANERA DE DETENERLO ERA SELLANDOLO EN UN RECIPIENTE O EN ESTE CASO ESPECIAL EN UNA PERSONA, EL SELLO AL DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI. EN ESE MOMENTO TE CONVERTISTE EN EL NUEVO CONTENEDOR DEL KYUUBI, O MEJOR DICHO SU JINCHURIKI. NARUTO NO CREAS ESTO COMO SI FUERA UNA MALDICIÓN, MÁS BIEN COMO UNA BENDICIÓN.**_

 _ **¿PORQUE?...POR QUE ASI COMO TU PADRE CREE EN TI PARA PODER CONTROLAR SU PODER, YO CREO EN TI EN QUE PUEDAS VENCER EL ODIO DEL KYUUBI Y LA ÚNICA MANERA DE VENCERLO ES CON AMOR. POR ESO TE ENVIAMOS A ESTE MUNDO, PARA QUE PUEDAS TENER UNA INFANCIA FELIZ Y ESTÉS RODEADO DE PERSONAS QUE TE AMAN. LA VIDA DE UN JINCHURIKI EN NUESTRO MUNDO ES EXTREMADAMENTE DIFÍCIL DE SOPORTAR, MAS SIENDO UN BEBÉ RECIÉN NACIDO, YA QUE LAS PERSONAS NO COMPRENDEN LA DIFERENCIA DEL DEMONIO Y SU JINCHURIKI, TE HUBIERAS ENFRENTADO A SU IRA, ODIO Y MIEDO.**_

 _ **SIN EMBARGO NO TE** **ENVIAMOS CON**_ _ **LAS MANOS** **VACÍAS** **NARUTO, HEMOS ENVIADO VARIOS PERGAMINOS PARA QUE PUEDAS** **INSTRUIRTE** **MEJOR, DEJA QUE TU CHAKRA FLUYA DESDE TU CUERPO HASTA LA PALMA DE TU MANO Y EL SELLO DEL PERGAMINO SE** **ROMPERÁ** **,** **DEBERÁS** **HACER ESTE MISMO PROCESO CON LOS** **DEMÁS** **PERGAMINOS,EN SU INTERIOR HAY EJERCICIOS DE CONTROL DE CHAKRA, VARIOS ATAQUES OFENSIVOS, ADEMAS DE TENER LAS TECNICAS DE TU PADRE QUE DE SEGURO EL QUIERE QUE LAS APRENDAS,EN ESPECIAL UN JUTSU QUE HIZO A TU PADRE OBTENER SU APODO DEL DESTELLO AMARILLO DE KONOHA(KONOHA NO KIROII SENKO), EL CUAL ES EL JUTSU DIOS DEL TRUENO VOLADOR ( HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU).**_

 _ **AUNQUE NO PODAMOS AYUDARTE DIRECTAMENTE EN TU ENTRENAMIENTO, CREEMOS PERFECTAMENTE QUE ERES CAPAZ DE NO SOLO DOMINARLOS SINO** **TAMBIÉN**_ _ **PERFECCIONARLOS. SE FUERTE NARUTO, UN** **LÍDER** **ES EL QUE INSPIRAS A LOS** **DEMÁS** **A SUPERARSE, A ALCANZAR MAYORES ALTURAS DE LOS QUE ELLOS** **PODRÍAN** **ALCANZAR.** **HABRÁ** **OCASIONES EN QUE EL KYUUBI INTENTE CONTROLAR TU CUERPO O INFLUENCIARTE EN TUS ACCIONES, PERO COMO YA SABES EL AMOR DE LAS PERSONAS QUE TE RODEAN PUEDE VENCER SU** **INFLUENCIA** **.**_

 ** _TAMBIÉN_** _ **LLEGARA UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE** **QUIZÁS** **DESEES CONTROLAR EL PODER DE KYUUBI, PARA ESO** **ESTÁN** **LAS** **TÉCNICAS** **QUE TE ENVIAMOS APRENDELAS YA QUE TE** **AYUDARÁN** **EN TU BATALLA.**_

 _ **ESTA ES LA DESPEDIDA NARUTO. KAKASHI, RIN, EL SANDAIME HOKAGE, TU MAMA TU PAPA Y YO TE QUEREMOS MUCHO NO LO OLVIDES.**_

 _ **OBITO UCHIHA.**_

 _ **PS:UNA** **ÚLTIMA**_ _ **ADVERTENCIA, SI ESCUCHAS A UN HOMBRE LLAMADO MADARA UCHIHA, NO LO MIRES DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS, EL TIENE EL PODER DE CONTROLAR AL KYUUBI, EL BUSCA SU PODER E INTENTARA EXTRAERLO DE TI. SI LOGRA CONSEGUIRLO TU** **CORAZÓN** **CEDERÁ** **BAJO LA** **PRESIÓN** **DE LA** **EXTRACCIÓN** **. ESTAREMOS ATENTOS DE MADARA EN NUESTRO MUNDO, SOLO REZO PARA QUE NO CONSIGA DE ALGUNA MANERA DE LLEGAR A DONDE ESTES Y CAPTURARTE, ESPERO QUE SUS CAMINOS NUNCA SE** **CRUCEN** **.**_

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta cuando Naruto lo leyó en voz alta para que su abuelo pudiera escucharlo también, Makarov caminando hacia su nieto, sostuvo a Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Naruto, pasó lo que pasó en el pasado, recuerda que no solo el gremio te ama, sino que yo también. Eres mi segundo nieto, por el amor de Dios no cambiaría nada, ni mi cariño hacia ti". —Dijo Makarov con convicción

Al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, Naruto se secó las lágrimas en los ojos."No te preocupes abuelo, yo tampoco cambiare".

En verdad, el corazón de Makarov estaba afligido al saber el por qué Naruto llegó al frente del gremio hace tantos años, sabía que tenía que contarle a Naruto sobre el incidente con Iván.

"Naruto, este Obito habló sobre el Kyuubi en la carta. Hace media hora, cuando te desmayaste, atacaste a Iván. Creo que la ira por lo que le hizo a Laxus te hizo aprovechar su poder, en ese momento puedo decir que eras más fuerte que algunos de los magos dentro del Gremio" **(N.A: MAGOS EN RANGO ALTO GENIN, NO VOY A HACER A NARUTO COMO UN DIOS QUE SE COGE A TODOS SIN ROMPER A SUDAR SINO A UN NARUTO QUE CON EXPERIENCIA EN SUS FUTURAS LUCHAS Y MISIONES SE FORTALEZCA, Y HABRÁ ALGUNAS VECES QUE PUEDA PERDER)**. —Naruto no podía creer lo que su abuelo le estaba diciendo, seguramente no era tan fuerte.

"La razón por la que menciono esto es porque sospecho que el Kyuubi tomó el control cuando llegaste a un cierto nivel de ira. Entonces, lo que dijo Obito sobre el amor es su debilidad es totalmente correcto, porque el amor es lo contrario de la ira. Eres una persona importante para mi y para las personas de Fairy Tail Naruto y nunca lo olvides. Además creo que es el momento cuando finalmente obtienes tu marca de hermandad ". —Dijo Makarov con una gran sonrisa.

La cara de Naruto mostró emoción al mirar la sonrisa en la cara de Makarov. "¿Puedo tenerlo en mi mano derecha?"

"Por supuesto que puedes, ¿De qué color?"

"¡Naranja!"

"Está bien entonces. Ahora, veamos qué son estos jutsu. Deseo ver de qué es capaz mi nieto"

Naruto agarró uno de los muchos pergaminos, encima del rollo había algo escrito en él, era el kanji de 'Primero'. Colocando su mano en él, enfocó su chakra y se concentró tan fuerte como pudo y "poof" y un pequeño destello de humo apareció cuando finalmente el del rollo se abrió."¡WOAHH!" —Los ojos de Makarov se ensancharon.

"A ver cuál debería aprender primero...¡AJA!" —Poniendo el rollo en el suelo, Naruto mantuvo sus ojos fijo en lo que estaba escrito en el rollo. Esto continuó durante cinco minutos que parecieron siglos para Makarov, pero solo unos segundos después finalmente Naruto finalizó su concentración, parecía que estaba realmente emocionado.

"Está bien, ¡AQUÍ VA!". —Respirando profundamente, Naruto hizo una posición de manos "¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

Una nube de humo rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto, Makarov comenzó a sentir pánico pensando que tal vez no funcionó, cuando de pronto se despejaba el humo se comenzó a notar una figura.

"¡Hey guapo por aquí!"

Makarov se quedó estupefacto, ya que enfrente de él estaba una mujer desnuda con grandes pechos mínimo una copa D **(NA: XD),** rubia con dos coletas, con curvas donde deberían estar, tenía sus partes privadas cubiertos por dos nubes de humo. La sangre de Makarov se precipitó tan rápido hacia su cabeza que de repente explotó en su nariz y lo empujó hacia arriba tan rápido que atravesó el techo de su casa y siguió subiendo más y más hasta que finalmente se detuvo, cayendo hacia el suelo noqueado aterrizando con un duro golpe en la cabeza.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OHHHH HOMBRE! ... Eso valió la pena por el castigo que obtendré por hacer esto". —Naruto estaba luchando por respirar de la risa ante la reacción de Makarov cuando de repente el viejo pervertido se despertó de golpe furioso y avergonzado por caer en un truco tan vil pero altamente efectivo .

"¡NARUTO! ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESO! ¡ESTÁS TRATANDO DE DAR A ESTE VIEJO UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!" —Grito Makarov avergonzado.

"Oh, vamos, abuelo, fue solo un pequeña broma, JAJAJAJA. Además, este jutsu era uno de los más fáciles de aprender. De hecho, sólo hay 3 técnicas en este pergamino y también hay como una especie de kanji de almacenamiento, a ver ¿Que habrá?". —Naruto enfoco otra parte de su chakra en el sello de almacenamiento cuando otra destello de humo apareció, revelando un una cinta azul con un protector de frente de metal. "¿Y esto? ... Tiene una especie de espiral pero parece una hoja. Tal vez por eso la aldea se llama Konoha debido al símbolo. ¡De todos modos, se ve bien!" —Naruto se ató la banda en su cabeza con orgullo.

"De todos modos, hay que irnos ahora mismo. Debemos ponerte tu marca de hermandad. Al menos ahora sé que puedes defenderte, pero sólo estás recibiendo solicitudes de clasificación D".

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡No es justo, quiera al menos un rango C!"

"Está bien, pero solo después de haber hecho primero veinte solicitudes de rango D . Además, tendrás que aprender más de estos jutsu antes de que me sienta seguro al permitirte hacerlas, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, supongo."

Ambos caminaron hacia el gremio, Naruto finalmente había aprendido de donde provenía ahora tenía un objetivo en el mundo, quería proteger a sus personas preciosas pero para poder hacerlo tenía que hacerse más fuerte de lo que es..."

"Hey abuelo".

"Sí, Naruto, ¿qué es?"

"¡Uno de estos días quiero convertirme en el próximo Maestro de Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **Y AQUI ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, SI LO SE ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ESTA SEMANA ESTABA MUY OCUPADO CON VARIAS COSAS, ASI QUE POR QUERER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO ANTES POSIBLE LO HICE CORTO, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA MUCHO MAS LARGO ADEMAS DE TENER UN TIME SKIP YA QUE SUPONGO QUE QUIEREN QUE NARUTO TENGA UN POCO DE ACCION ASI QUE YA ESTAN INFORMADOS. ADEMAS QUERIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO ¿QUIEREN QUE NARUTO TENGA UN COMPAÑERO EXCEED? OHHH NO SE LA ESPERABAN , DEJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SU OPINIÓN, Y CREO QUE TAMBIEN SU GENERO CREO QUE SERIA GRACIOSO QUE EL EXCEED DE NARUTO SEA FEMENINO YA QUE LE DARA PALIZAS A NARUTO CUANDO UTILICE EL JUTSU SEXY, SERIA GRACIOSO. PERO ES SU DECISIÓN, SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI A LA HORA DE MEJORAR LA HISTORIA. SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR..**

 **JA NE**


End file.
